In The shadows we meet some mysterious characters
by Ninja Shinah's Stories
Summary: Shinah- it was the beginning close to the ending of school and me my friends and kids and b/f were walking that very night we heard noises at night so we went to see who it was and that's when the foot-clan attacked hurting our friends wait til


A New Beginning

Capt. 1

New Friends come in

It was a new day I was in my room listening to Angels cry and all a sudden I felt something weird around me I don't know what it is and I don't know why ? I said to myself what can it be? Then a knock on my door it was Nick .I open the door he ask's "ready to go? I told him: one minute I grabbed my jacket we were meeting friends at the Training area … for a day of training we seen our 3 daughters and our oldest son Nick Jr. he was in a bad mood like everyday just like his father suddenly before we were starting our training we heard a sound in the alley we ran over there and we seen scarlet ,and Emerald in trouble . I threw my .Chinese stars at one of the foot soldiers he turned around and knocked Scarlet out then suddenly the lights went off we seen a sai fly out of no where …and hit one of the foot soldiers so then Rosetta turned around and fainted right when she seen Raphael .. the hot head I looked and I seen Leo ,Raphael Michelangelo and Dontello I was surprised so then I finished 5 more Foot soldiers and helped my friend Scarlet up I asked her

"Are you okay? She replied

I'm fine thanks then Leonardo comes up to me and says …. Are you a ninja master?

I replied

"Yes Nick just looked then Raphael goes up to nick Jr and ask's

"What's your problem?

Nick Jr replied "Leave me alone and walked away

Raphael asked do u remember us. Bloom just looked at Raphael …. And fainted

Raphael laughed...Why is everyone fainting every time I 'm around?

Leonardo laughed uhh I don't know what so special about u? Raphael looked at Leonardo want to say that again fearless leader

Leo interrupted shut up I can whoop Ur shell don't dare try me "

Raphael laughed again no you can't but before they were to start

I interrupted

"YO CHILL! " Leo and Raphael just looked at me

I said you heard me CHILL! Mike laughed

"These two chills that's hilarious so thanks guys for coming we started walking then Mike the youngest out of the turtles asked

"What are you guys up to? Nick and I replied

"We were training till we heard the foot clan why? We asked

Leonardo and Raphael

"Can we watch we r are bored and we knew you were in trouble and we heard of you guys they looked at me mostly specially you

I said "Whatever"

So we walked back to the training fields along with the Ninja Turtles

Bloom f finally awoke and looked at her bro Nick Jr she goes up to him

"What's your problem? In an attitude way nick Jr just glared at her and cracked his knuckles "LEAVE ME ALONE SIS! I can tell he didn't want to be bother but Bloom insisted to just keep pissing him off so then Nick jr turns around and punches her in the face " I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" so Bloom got up and attacked her bro and slammed him to the tree The brothers just looked and widen their eyes and all said

"WHOA " I just looked and watched

Raphael asked me

"Uhh Shinah aren't you gonna stop them?

I replied "Why should I? They are Brother and sis

Leonardo interrupted they Look like they r about to kill one another so Raphael and Leonardo got between them*

"YO CALM DOWN! This is New York City chill ax

So Raphael held Nick Jr back and told him

"COOL IT DOWN! " Nick Jr released from Raphael and walked away Bloom got up and yelled as he walked away

"JUST CAUSE U MISS UR G/F U HAS NO RIGHT! TO GET AN ATTITUDE WITH ANY OF US! U DON'T THINK! I MISS MY DAISUKE she runs up in her room slams her bed room door then Michelangelo ask's

"That's why they are upset? I replied "Yep "I got up and asked them

"I 'm ordering Pizza want some? "

They responded

"Totally Dudett "I looked ha ha ur funny

Michelangelo laughed

"What sorry didn't mean to step in your space?

Raphael bopped Mike

": shut up "Mike said why don't

U shut the shell up Raphael glared at Mike

"Rephrase that again "

Leonardo and Dontello just looked

"Oh no here we go again " Mike you heard me hot head

Raphael punched Mikey in the face Mikey got up and knocked Raphael to the wall Raphael got up

"You had it Mikey" ugh YOU THINK UR better then me Do YA!

Mikey flips No Ur just too angry hot head

Raphael

"I'LL SHOW U! Takes out his sai's and knocks Mikey down

"RAPH no wait"

Leonardo grabs Raphael

": RAPHAEL HAS U LOST UR MIND?! " Raphael drops his sai and says

"I need to get fresh air runs out the door I ask Raphael

"What's wrong with you?

Raphael" looks I don't know we were talking then I got out of control

Nick Jr. Appears yo chill so the sun goes down Raphael and Nick Jr is calmed down now I get I feeling I was being watched

To Be Continued…..


End file.
